


The Road Taken

by LuckyKoneko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Archived From FanFiction.Net, Gen, Post-Canon, inspired by the song "The Last Goodbye" from The Hobbit movies, just some good friendship fluff because they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyKoneko/pseuds/LuckyKoneko
Summary: Archived from Fanfiction.net. Where do you go when all you had has fallen apart? Valon finds he's not the only one to ask.
Relationships: Amelda | Alister & Valon
Kudos: 1





	The Road Taken

He looked at the card in his hand, a smile on his face. It would serve as a reminder for him, a reminder of his crazy life with the adoptive family he had grown up with, and a reminder of the sister he had grown to love. Some family that turned out to be in the end. Nothing but a broken mess. Doesn't help when the dad's a total loony.

He sighed, putting the card in his pocket. He wondered where his brothers and sister were going. She was probably heading home, wherever that may be. He regretted never asking. The eldest might be going back to his remaining family in France, the second would return to his home country… And where would he, the youngest, go?

"I guess I'm on my own 'ere."

He shrugged and grabbed his bike helmet. Time to go. He'd see where he'd end up.

As he pushed his bike to the road, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Surprised, he answered the call.

"'Ello?"

-Hey, Valon. Amelda here.-

"Why're you calling?" Valon couldn't hide his surprise, even if he tried to sound disinterested. He'd always been bad at hiding his emotions, and Amelda knew him far too well.

-Well…- A pause. -You said you had nowhere to go…-

"Yea?"

-Do you want to… Ehm… Do you want to tag along with me for the time being?-

"Depends. Where're you going?"

-Wherever the road takes me. I'm not ready to go home… As far as I can call it home.-

"Alright, Mel, I'm taking you up on that." Valon grinned widely.

-Good.- There was a smile evident in Amelda's voice. -I'll see you in the city then, in front of the old office. Oh, and one more thing…-

"What?"

-Don't call me 'Mel' again.-

"No promises!" Valon laughed and ended the call before Amelda could protest.

Maybe, just maybe, his family was not as broken as he'd thought.


End file.
